


How to get a kiss from a grumpy ass

by ailyn147



Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Suggestive but nothing really graphical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailyn147/pseuds/ailyn147
Summary: Short story of how much you want to make Poe happy.
Relationships: Oscar Isaac/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 13





	How to get a kiss from a grumpy ass

From the way cups jingled in your kitchen, you knew it was going to be a very grumpy morning. You were woken up by the sound of somebody rumbling through closets to find caf. He never remembered where you kept it.

You decided to slip out of bed, visit the refresher and join angry Poe during his breakfast. It was not the first time when he was like this in the morning. Since he had to lead what was left of the Resistance, you felt like your relationship was having a hard time. You understood him perfectly after all the hardships you both went through, but you just couldn't accept the fact your life was turning this way. It was a high time for using some more sophisticated tricks.

Poe's sleepy eyes with dark circles went a bit wide when the doors slid open and he'd seen you dressed only in oversized shirt. His shirt to be exact.

"(Y/n)? Why did you get up? Please go back to sleep, you've been staying up till late with work again.."

His concern was adorable, but you could tell from the way he spoke that he was ready to pick up a fight over you being the one to overwork yourself. At the same time, the truth was he didn't get enough sleep for last month or more.

"If anyone needs sleep here, it's you dear" you replied and moved towards the counter to make yourself a cup of caf. Poe sighed loudly at your reply. ‘And there he goes...’

"Did you steal my clothes again?" he asked. ‘Wow, so many negative words’. You had to make your way out of his bad mood to get at least a kiss today.

"You like it when I wear it" you said and made sure to stretch yourself to the point his big shirt did not cover your underwear when you were reaching for the top shelf.

"(Y/n) that's just troublesome" he groaned. ‘What a guy!’ You turned your head towards him for a moment when machine was pouring hot liquid into your cup. He was sitting by the table. Gentle sunlight emphasized his silhouette making his features sharp and serious despite having a bit too long hair, which started to curl. Messy, unshaven, bossy, angry and incredibly handsome. You just couldn't love him more. There was a lot of place in your heart for bearing with his worse days.

"Okay" you answered, fetching your cup and coming closer to him. "Name one thing you want as compensation." Naughty smirk entered your lips. You couldn't resist letting your thoughts get carried away a little bit. Poe sighed once again.

"Please, I'm not in the mood today" he replied, rubbing his eyes and forehead. ‘Wow, that hurt’. Luckily you still had an ace up your sleeve. Or his sleeve actually.

"And if I am, will you just leave..?" you pouted. You put your cup on the table and laid your hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at your worried eyes. "Poe I know what you have to say - you have tons of work, meetings, you can't leave them..."

"Because that's all true (y/n)" he interjected, but allowed you to continue your speech anyway.

"However it does not mean that you are allowed to overwork yourself" you put all your worries into this one sentence, hoping he understands, but Poe rolled his eyes.

"And just look who says that" he smacked back. To his surprise it made you smile. He was worried about you too.

"I know what you mean, but I also have the greatest explanation" you started proudly and decided to let your arms wrap around him once you climbed onto his lap. "Today, my General, it'll be Rey attending all your scheduled meetings. That pile of datapads with deliveries is already gone. Reports and comparisons regarding new systems are finished. I've sent initial strategies to our units followed by sufficient orders. Unanswered messages on your comlink are also dealt with. Net, you have nothing left to do today."

Poe's dark eyes went wide as you spoke, but soon he frowned angrily once he understood you’ve been working to let him have a day off. You smiled shyly and saw him finally give up on his guard.

"(Y/n) did you really go that far for my sake? You shouldn't have... " he sighed and started grumbling, probably a bit ashamed of his previous anger. He was surely going to despise himself for letting you do his work. You were quick to interrupt this nonsense even before it came into existence.

"You taught me I should fight for my dreams. It is my selfish wish to get a kiss or two from well slept General Dameron" you said softly while brushing your fingertips through his gorgeous beard. Sure you understood his workload and you totally could scold him for taking more responsibilities than he should, but that was not your aim. He should learn himself how it's affecting his own wellness and the people around him.

"You're unbelievable. What am I going to do with you..." he complained again, but this time with a genuine smile. He was happy and that itself was the best prize you could win today. But it wouldn't hurt to try earning some more, right?

"I have couple of ideas" you replied, smiling teasingly. He immediately leaned in to grant you a sweet peck on the lips. You bit your lower lip, taking your time to enjoy the sweet sensation that rose within you. Poe cupped your cheek with his large, warm hand. The long forgotten anger was now replaced by nothing else but pure joy.

"I love you, even if you're doing such reckless things. Thank you" he confessed and pulled you into a hug, which you gladly returned. You were pretty sure your cheeks went slightly redder than a moment ago.

"I love you too" you hummed. Oh yes, this was definitely your perfect definition of happiness. Just when you were ready to break the hug and ask what to do for breakfast, Poe's grip on your body tightened. He stood up and with you in his arms, headed back to the bedroom. No objections were raised when he laid you down slowly. He was going to lean back, but you grabbed him by his shirt to make your lips meet... And to make him fall on you too.

"Greedy beast" he huffed, when he finally managed to break the hungry kiss you'd gifted him with. You nodded, completely unbothered. You made sure that your legs are tied around his body, so he had no chance of going away even for the slightest moment.

Next thing you knew, you two were pressed fast against each other. Poe's lips were loosely brushing your collarbone when he was dozing off. You buried your face in his long hair, dizzy on the sweet scent of your beloved one.


End file.
